Fuguki Suikazan
was a high-ranking shinobi of Kirigakure and a former member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Background At some point in time, Fuguki assigned his subordinate Kisame, to the secret Cypher Division to serve as a bodyguard, ordering him to protect his comrades. However, he stressed that the codes that were important to the village are worth far more than the lives of his comrades. With this set of priorities, Kisame resolved to massacre his own team-mates when they were in danger of falling into the hands of Ibiki Morino during a mission to protect such valuable information. Later, Fuguki was revealed to have been leaking information to enemies, and was killed by Kisame when he let his guard down during a meeting, with his corpse visibly impaled by sharp implements tied to chains. Kisame would then take Samehada for himself, becoming a member of the Seven Swordsmen, Yagura's direct subordinate and Tobi's accomplice. Personality Fuguki seemed to believe that protecting invaluable information from the wrong hands to be more important than the lives of comrades. He preached this to Kisame, telling him that he should take any action necessary in order to stop information about their village falling into enemy hands. Ironically, Fuguki betrayed his village, selling information to the enemies; this crime, coupled with Fuguki dropping his guard during a meeting, led to his death at Kisame's hands. Appearance By far the tallest and largest member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Fuguki's most distinctive trait was his fish-like appearance. He had small round eyes and like all the known members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, sharp jagged teeth. He had long, orange hair that reached into his back with some pinned up at the top. He also had six green stripes on his face. Attire-wise he wore the standard striped jumpsuit of Kirigakure, a black outfit over it as well as a white cloak/robe over it and Samehada strapped over his shoulder via a large belt decorated by a tassel. He also wore the Kirigakure forehead protector and standard shinobi sandals, and as with all the swordsmen of the previous generation, he had bandages wrapped loosely around his neck. Abilities As one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Fuguki was one of the most powerful shinobi produced within Kirigakure. Fuguki's generation of swordsmen were noted to be the strongest in the village's history and just like those other members, he too was capable of using Silent Killing, as seen when fighting the Third Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces while under the effect of his former colleague Zabuza Momochi's Hiding in Mist Technique. Fuguki also demonstrated the ability to launch his hair in the form of spiked needles. Kenjutsu With his great sword Samehada, which was noted to be the most frightening of the seven blades, Fuguki could absorb chakra from his opponents. He likely had a large chakra reserve like Kisame Hoshigaki and Killer B in order to satisfy Samehada. Part II Shinobi World War Arc Amidst the battle with the Third Division, the reincarnation previous generation of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist are summoned by Pakura and Gari, under Kabuto Yakushi's instruction, with the intention of overwhelming the opposition. Amongst their number is Fuguki, who after being futilely bombarded by various techniques, is unable to retrieve his former sword from Mangetsu Hōzuki as it was in the possession of another. Entering the fray whilst concealed by a thick mist, Fuguki begins a silent massacre regardless, using his hair to launch barrages of needles to kill his adversaries instead. With Zabuza Momochi's defeat, the mist clears, exposing Fuguki to the enemy. Continuing his rampage until the following day despite this, Fuguki is ultimately incapacitated when Kakashi Hatake manages to slice through his torso with the Kubikiribōchō, providing an opportunity for Sai to complete his sealing before his body heals.Naruto chapter 559, page 8 Later, with the release of the Impure World Reincarnation technique, a light of sorts encased Fuguki's sealed body as the technique was dispelled and his soul was returned to the afterlife. Trivia * literally means "puffer fish demon", and means "watermelon pile"; like all members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, his surname is derived from a type of produce. References